A vehicle opening-closing body controller that moves an opening-closing body of a vehicle with a drive source, such as the power sliding door device described in patent document 1, controls the speed of the opening-closing body in accordance with the movement position of the opening-closing body when moving the opening-closing body between a fully open position and a fully closed position. Speed feedback control is performed so that the actual movement speed of the opening-closing body matches the target speed. This reduces the influence of external disturbance such as the application of an external input or the tilt of the vehicle.